


Hyacinths

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, but other than that it's mostly canon compliant, in the sense that grif of all people talks about feelings, slight language, slight s17 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: Grif tracks Donut down and some much needed words are shared.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hyacinths

"You honestly think nobody in our stupid group likes you?"

Donut slowly turned to face Grif, surprised to see him again so soon after everyone had left again. The surprise quickly swings back to anger though. With as much shit he's been through over the last....fifty? Seventy tries, he's done. The last thing he needs is another empty apology or salt rubbed in the emotional wound of his 'friends' not caring.

"I'm not stupid. I-"

"Clearly you are since you're really going to hold on to that dumbass idea."

There's an unreadable expression on Grif's face. If Donut had to wager a guess, he'd say disbelief, maybe something else, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"No one likes you." Grif scoffs. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? Or are you that oblivious to Sarge letting you do whatever the fuck you want? Or Simmons hovering near you like a fucking worried mother now and again because he _still_ has nightmares over Wash shooting you? Fuck! Are you seriously trying to tell me that Caboose. _Fucking Caboose_. 'Best Friend to Everyone' doesn't like you?!"

Realization at the unknown emotion from Grif slams into him with the weight of a hammer.

He's angry.

But not the angry Donut's used to. Where he snaps a meaner than usual comment or frowns a bit deeper than normal. This anger has Grif moving. His hands are moving, whether they're gesturing to help with a point or fidgeting by his side like Grif, of all people, has too much energy.

Donut unconsciously takes a step back, unnerved by this suddenly Not-Lazy Grif. "No one listens to me." Even as the words leaves his lips, he knows it's a weak argument.

"No one listens to each other!" Grif shoots back. "Do you really think it takes us so long to get anything done is because we _listen to anyone but you_?"

Grif glares at him for a moment before something...breaks in his expression.

"Fuck." He mutters quietly to himself before focusing on Donut again, all fight, all anger gone. Like it's just been sucked out of him.

"I don't... I didn't mean to come here and yell at you. If you need time to yourself to regroup or just... think. Go for it. Just... don't go it alone for too long. Being by yourself sucks."

There's a surprisingly haunted look in Grif's eyes as he says that and Donut considers dropping it right there. But then he remembers how Grif quit the team(s) not that long ago and now that he's really thinking about it, how _different_ Grif was when he came back. How different he sometimes seems _now_.

"...Do you...want to talk about it?"

"No."

Donut frowns and tries a different tactic "Then I don't see the problem with being alone for a few months. Sides, I don't know why you'd care if I go isolate myself." The carefully nonchalant shrug he throws Grif might be pushing it, but, Grif has for most of the conversation here, been throwing him off a bit.

He's still _mad_ at everyone, Grif included, but this is the most expressive he's ever seen his teammate. And personal feelings aside, it's kind of... worrying.

Grif's expression tightens minutely

"No offense, but you can't afford to lose any more marbles doing that to yourself." Grif snarks before shifting uncomfortably. "Of course I care. Do you really think I'd be wasting my breath if I didn't?"

Donut shrugs "Maybe? I mean, there's more work for you to do if I'm not around to help right?"

Grif sighs and looks upwards for a moment before dragging his gaze back towards him.

"I'm only going to say this _once_ because _apparently_ you're either too stupid or too full of self-pity or _both_ to get this through your thick skull but god _yes_ I care. We all do, you over-dramatic numb-skull. We wouldn't have put up with all your weird-ass comments over the years if we didn't."

He wants to hold on to all of his anger and justified indignation.

He knows he deserves better than these assholes he calls friends because dammit, he's a _**person**_ and has always done his level best to be kind and friendly and helpful.

But that is the nicest thing he has ever heard Grif say.

"Do you mean that?"

"For the love of- _ **yes**_! If I knew you'd be _this_ daft, I'd have recorded myself on an audio file and chucked it at you and let you listen to it until it sunk through your thick skull!"

Donut pushes down a grin. He's already decided he forgives Grif (and maybe the others; but they're still on thin fucking ice) but he is, above all, still a fairly petty person himself even if he's nice most of the time.

"I dunno... it's kinda hard to believe...but maybe a hug might convince me..."

Grif's eyes narrow and Donut's positive he's either going to watch the other man leave or throw something at him.

"Fine."

Donut can't help but stumble back a little at Grif's curt response.

"Wh-What?"

"If getting a stupid hug is all it takes to get you over your stupid pity party, then fine."

"Are you serious?"

Grif's eyes narrow. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm heading back. Die here in self pity for all I care."

He barely manages a step before Donut throws himself at him.

"Nope! You already agreed! No takebacks! We are going to _hug_!"

In the years since landing in Blood Gulch, Donut likes to think he's got a pretty good idea of who is and isn't a good hugger.

Sadly, it's a very short list as everyone sans himself, Caboose, and occasionally Frank seem to be deathly allergic to anything more affectionate than a firm handshake.

He'd had _theories_ of course but he never thought they'd go further than that.

And at first, his initial thoughts for Grif, okay if maybe a little stiff, seem correct.

Grif doesn't seem to know where to put his hands and stands a bit frozen. But then he _relaxes_ and oh god it's probably one of the best hugs Donut's ever had. Grif is warm and soft and his grip is tight in all the right places and Donut could honestly just melt right here from the pure COMFORT a Grif hug exudes.

Far, far too soon for his liking, Grif pulls away looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"You uh. You good?"

Donut taps his chin and thinks for a moment before nodding and shooting his teammate the brightest smile he has.

"Yeah. I think I am. Thanks."

Grif gives an awkward nod and looks away. "Great. Glad you feel better. Mention any of this to anyone and you're a dead man."

Donut just gives him an affirming hum for an answer. Grif rolls his eyes before he stomps away, muttering too low under his breath for Donut to catch anything useful or interesting.

As... _exhausting_ as this whole time travel thing’s been and as frustrating in how long it took just to get everyone on the same page, that fact that the most apathetic and debateably least-in-touch-with-their-feelings member for both teams just apologized to him, tried to make him feel _better_ , almost, _almost_ makes it all worth it.

Besides, now that everyone is aware of what’s going on, he doesn’t have to do everything by himself anymore. It won’t be long now before Genkins’ inevitable defeat is just another colorful page in his scrapbook.

And once that’s done; maybe….he can figure out just what’s eating at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work I'll be honest, but this has been sitting in my wips pile for a year or so and I just....kinda wanted to finish it.


End file.
